


Целитель

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Healing, Lucius is Healer, Surgery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Быть целителем в Лютном — не самое простое дело.
Kudos: 4





	Целитель

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: описание операции, упоминание увечий и ампутации, обсценная лексика  
> Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Кровь из разреза брызнула прямо на передник. Люциус коротким взмахом палочки восстановил порванный сосуд, другой рукой продолжая удерживать расширитель.

— Пиздец, — прошипел доктор Мальсибер, щурясь через монокль, и направил палочку к нашпигованному бутылочными осколками сердцу. 

Люциус видел, как оно отчаянно колотится за ребрами, выталкивая все больше крови, и едва успевал ее убирать.

— Держи-держи, сейчас мы ее... Как полетят — залечивай, не промахнись только — голову оторву. 

Люциус кивнул. Керосиновая лампа давала слишком мало света, но он уже приноровился работать в темном кабинете. Мальсибер взмахнул палочкой — осколки задрожали и начали выскакивать, превращая и без того кровоточащую мышцу в фарш. 

— Эпискей, эпискей... — зашептал Люциус, заживляя мелкие раны. 

Язык от усталости заплетался. Ошметки плоти и тонкие сосуды сращивались под действием заклинания, сердце билось все медленнее. Остановилось. У Люциуса дрогнула рука.

— Вот зараза! — Мальсибер отправил окровавленные осколки в мусорное ведро и нацелил палочку в сердце. — А ты продолжай!

Люциус и не думал останавливаться, хотя весь уже взмок, пот затекал в глаза. Мордред, почему у них нет помощников?!

— Эпискей, эпискей...

— Энервейт экстремум!

Сердце дернулось и застучало с новой силой. Из незалеченных сосудов брызнула кровь.

— Не успеваю, — сказал Люциус.

— Должен успеть! Вулнера санентур! Вулнера...

Пациент вдруг закашлялся, застонал, попытался подняться. Еще чего не хватало — с вскрытой грудной клеткой не ходят! Люциус едва успел его вырубить. Проклятые пьяницы — нажрутся паленой бормотухи, подерутся, а их потом откачивай!

— Эпискей! 

Крови становилось все меньше, сердце стало биться ровнее. Мальсибер отступил и вытер рукавом пот со лба.

— Все. Сращивай, и пусть полежит. Покурю пока, — добавил он, выхватил из кармана трубку, поджег от палочки и, пыхтя, удалился к задней двери. 

Похоже, очередную битву со смертью они снова выиграли.

Люциус с детства мечтал стать целителем. Выбирал предметы, которые помогли бы ему в профессии, и изучал их особенно прилежно. Зельеварение, чары и древние руны он знал лучше, чем кто-либо в классе. Зачитывался учебниками и монографиями, желая стать лучшим целителем, гениальным, способным дать бой самой Смерти. А не таким, как те, что позволили умереть его матери и нерождённой сестре. Люциус был уверен, что в этом виноваты именно целители. 

Смерть жены подкосила Абрахаса, он замкнулся, стал холодным, отстраненным и начал до ночи пропадать в Министерстве. Люциус его почти не видел.

Мечта Люциуса отца не радовала, но он долго считал, что блажь пройдет и сын выберет стезю, достойную Малфоев. Ошибся.

Люциус не передумал, на предложение отца начать вникать в дела семьи и познакомиться с нужными людьми ответил отказом. После выпуска он сразу отправился в Мунго, где, ознакомившись с рекомендациями и результатами Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов, его готовы были принять с распростертыми объятиями. Но когда он пришел на работу в первый день — отказали, заявив, что вакансии нет. Позже выяснилось: отец пригрозил, что откажет больнице в финансировании, если они наймут Люциуса. Похоже, считал, что сын лишь тратит время, но Люциус не собирался сдаваться. Он мечтал доказать отцу, что способен победить саму Смерть.

О собственной практике думать не приходилось — для этого требовался опыт, которого у Люциуса не было, а частные целители не рвались брать учеников с улицы. Особенно если это могло вызвать гнев такого влиятельного мага, как Абрахас Малфой.

Люциус уже начал подумывать о побеге за границу, чего ему категорически не хотелось, но в пабе Лютного ему повезло наткнуться на доктора Мальсибера.

Дуглас Мальсибер в свое время работал в Мунго, но отличился любовью к нестандартным зельям и приемам, за что оттуда и вылетел. Жена его бросила, оставив малолетнего сына, сам Мальсибер запил, переехал с Косой аллеи в Лютный и тут-то неожиданно нашел нелегальную практику и уважение. Другого целителя у тех, кто не жаждал попасться на глаза властей, не нашлось. 

Мальсибер, как ни странно, отлично знал свое дело. Он помогал и нищим, и убийцам, и жертвам «радужного зелья» или его аналогов, неудачливым ворам, проклятым крадеными артефактами, и прочим. Без разбору. Иногда — даже не требуя денег.

Люциуса деньги интересовали мало. Хотя он и сбежал из дома, но у него были личные, оставшиеся от матери, средства, которые не мог отобрать отец. Правда, сострадание и милосердие Люциусу были чужды, его интересовало другое: практика и вызов. Каждый день он сводил счеты со смертью, и пока счет был в его пользу.

Чего он только ни повидал на дне магического сообщества. Не морщась вычищал гангренозные, кишащие червями раны, сочащиеся черной гнилью. Одним движением палочки отсекал руки, ноги, пальцы, носы и уши, сращивал разорванные сосуды, а потом с интересом следил за тем, как обрастает плотью новая конечность. Мучительно и болезненно. Пациенты орали, как под Круциатусом, несмотря на сонные чары и гиппогрифовы дозы обезболивающего. Сначала благодаря Костеросту восстанавливались кости и суставы, становясь все крепче и толще. Потом появлялись, оплетая кости, сосуды, жилы, начинали нарастать мышцы и нервы. Незабываемое зрелище каждый раз будило аппетит. 

Люциус готов был смотреть на это вечно. Последней всегда появлялась кожа. Сначала тоненькая-тоненькая, через нее даже просвечивали мышцы и сосуды, лишь потом она обретала цвет и плоть. Настоящее чудо! Еще бы эти дурни не вопили так, словно их режут, а не даруют новую жизнь.

Люциус не испытывал к пациентам ни капли жалости. Каждый случай был новой задачей, вызовом, а не трагедией. Дети, старики, женщины — все едино, все пища для ее величества Смерти, которую хотелось оставить без обеда.

Когда оклемавшийся пациент швырнул на залитый его кровью стол десяток кнатов и ушёл, в окно ворвался знакомый чёрный филин. Записка гласила:   
«Приезжай. Абрахас умирает. Драконья оспа».

Люциус выбежал тут же, ничего не сказав отсыпавшемуся после тяжелой смены Мальсиберу. Аппарировал и вбежал в знакомую с детства спальню, пропахшую зельями и болезнью. Стоявший у постели Слагхорн покачал головой и сказал:

— Прости. Абрахас... его уже нет.

Одного взмаха палочкой хватило, чтобы понять — отец мертв. Люциус даже не подошел к его телу — давясь слезами, вылетел из комнаты, потом из дома — и застыл на крыльце, не зная, что теперь делать. Все его победы над смертью больше не имели никакого значения. Самую главную битву он сегодня проиграл. 

Нет, лечить людей — не способ достичь цели. Иногда целитель приходит слишком поздно. 

Когда-то, еще в школе, он слышал о Темном лорде и Пожирателях смерти. Может, они помогут обыграть Безносую раз и навсегда?


End file.
